1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wide-angle lens. More particularly, the invention relates to a wide angle lens having particular application to CCD-type cameras.
2. Background Prior Art
Lately, small-sized wide-angle lenses have become increasingly used in 1/2- and 1/3-inch CCD cameras which have recently been put into use.
Five-element wide-angle lenses are a common known type of such small-sized lenses.
However, such wide-angle lenses have practical limitations in size, weight and cost because they employ as many as five lens elements.